


Meant To Be

by icanwriteanything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, i am obsessed with Buzzfeed so Harry is me in this fic, i made this funny but it's not funny, lots of looking back at memories, not 10k, nothing major, other boys are not in the story that much, so close yet so far away, some little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanwriteanything/pseuds/icanwriteanything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes a Buzzfeed quiz about his and Niall’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real quiz I took from Buzzfeed. I was just scrolling through Buzz and found it, since I'm single I decided to do it to my OTP instead. yeah
> 
>  
> 
> I missed a few questions out and altered some of it to make it better.

Harry loves Buzzfeed.

It is a website full of quizzes, articles and puns for his entertainment and he doesn't understand why Niall won't go on it. Usually Niall will go on any website that Harry sends him links to or laugh at any puns Harry finds funny; why can't his best friend just sit with him on the bed and do quizzes with him? He doesn't know.

When Harry shows Niall the new quiz Buzz has posted on their website-all excited- he gets a raised eyebrow and a ''how exactly bored are you, Haz?'' ''you don't have a significant other.'' from him and yeah, Harry gives up. But Niall can go suck a lemon for all he cares because _who cares about his opinions?_ Niall isn't surprised at all when Harry gives him the finger and shoves him out of the door and he's not bothered because he needs to go eat and call his mum anyway.

'How Close Are You And Your Significant Other?' Harry reads out before he plops himself on his warm bed with blankets and gets comfortable. Even though Niall was being a complete arse about this, he was right. Harry's single.

But he thinks fuck it, it's all a bit of fun and he'll use Niall as an example if he wants. He and Niall are pretty close and he's not surprised at all that fans assume they're dating. They are the only single ones in the group, they do everything together including sharing hotels and cars and he will agree, ''they look cute together''.

So maybe Harry is doing this quiz for other reasons. Maybe he wants to find out how cute they are actually and how cute of a couple they will be together. Harry also does have a teeny crush on Niall but yeah, Niall doesn't need to do that. For all he knows this quiz could be utter nonsense and then he could go shove his feelings down a hole and learn ''they don't suit.''

 

'Do you know their middle name?'

Harry snorts.

_James._

Next.

 

'Have you met their parents?'

Yes he has and everyday he wants to swap lives with Niall and have Bobby and Maura as his parents because Maura's cute and Bobby is ''some man.'' He also wants an Irish accent but he thinks he's got that down.

''Two bananas for a pound.'' Harry shouts, giggles and moves on to the next question.

 

'Have you met their extended family?'

 _Yeah, of course._ After all, Harry did go to Mullingar on the weekend with Niall after they were put in a band. He has met his aunts, uncles, cousins (Katie has a crush on him) and his grandmother.

Harry thinks Niall's grandma is the cutest one in the family and Niall doesn't need to know that either. He guesses he's met 100% of his family unless Niall has a long lost cousin named Diego or something.

 

'Have you ever remembered their family member’s birthday before they did?'

Harry snorts.

 _Easy question_.

Niall has a memory of a goldfish. Harry's surprised he can remember the lads' birthday including his because Niall can't seem to remember dates and it's always Harry's job to remind him.

 

''It's Bobby's birthday today.'' Harry mumbled, constantly slapping Niall's face to wake him up.

''If you slap me again, I will bite your hand off.'' Niall threatened him before taking Harry's hand away from his face and cuddling in his blanket.

''It's Bobby's birthday today.'' Harry repeated.

''God Harry, let a man sleep for once.'' Niall groaned louder and got up from his bed. He looked at Harry sleeping on his side of the bed and thought _Why did I let this tosser in my bed anyway?_ before looking around to find his trousers.

''It's your dad's birthday today, Neil.'' Harry smirked in his pillow. How many times is this boy going to remind him? He heard it the first time, thank you.

Niall rolled his eyes in annoyance and picked his sweat pants from the floor to put them on.

''Yeah, I remember. What kind of a son would I be if I didn't remember?''

''Did you really remember, Neil?''

Niall knew Harry was teasing him. One time Niall forgets Greg's birthday. One Time and he never hears the end of it. Niall rolled his eyes for the second time and threw Harry's trousers at his face. ''Next time you can sleep on your own bed, you tosser.'' Niall said before leaving the room and hearing Harry's laugh from the corridor.

 

'Have you ever told them a secret that members of your family don’t even know?'

Niall knows Harry's deepest secrets he couldn't tell his parents.

 

 Harry sat down on the sofa next to Niall where he was currently playing Fifa.

''Ni, I have to tell you something.''

Niall paused the game and turned to face Harry.

''Yeah?'' 

''Do you remember the Red or Black performance?''

Of course Niall remembered. Harry was a mess because he thought he ruined their performance when he didn't. Harry was amazing, like always. But he had gotten so much hate and Harry had cried all night asking Niall if he was a terrible singer when Niall knew he wasn't and will never be. Harry had a rocky tone in his voice and whatever happened to his voice, he could improvise with it.

''That night, I cut myself...'' Harry confessed.

Niall was so angry with him so he pulled Harry's sleeves up-because he knows the brunet too well. Sure enough, the scars were there again.

''And I did it again.''

''Harry, why, why did you do that?'' Niall shouted. He was screaming but he didn't care. Was this idiot really serious? Why did he hurt himself? Why?

''Because I'm just a womanizer!'' Harry shouted back.

''No one seems to take me seriously nowadays, no one seems to understand that I'm not a player, no one understands that I'm friends with the girls I hang out.'' Harry continued. Niall grabbed Harry by his arms and spun him around to face him.

''Harry, how many times do I have to say this? You are not a womanizer. Fuck them who thinks you are a womanizer because the people who know the real you thinks you are an amazing person especially me.''

 

Harry's in love with Niall from then.

 

''Have you ever wiped a smudge off their face without asking permission first?'

 Harry remembers that one time and laughs.

 

''We're eating hot dogs for lunch?'' Niall asked when they were heading out to the hotel after they finished their interviews they had to film.

''Hadn't had a hot dog in ages, mate.'' Harry whined and Niall raised his eyebrow.

''Is it really that special?'' Niall wondered and Harry swore someone drugged Niall on his way down here.

''Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?''

Harry squeezed Niall's cheeks and checked his temperature to make sure he wasn't ill or had a fever. Niall slapped him on his arm.

''You always have hot dogs when you come to America.''

That was true. Niall would be the first to be excited about touring in America again because he would get to eat American foods like hot dogs and Krispe Kreme donuts.

''I didn't say I hated hot dogs, you donut.''

''Donut! Another thing we should get.''

Harry remembered how much Niall liked chocolate fudge cakes ones and he should really pick those as well.

''Let's go, I'm starving!'' Niall whined, tugging Harry's jumper.

''There's the Niall that I know!''

Niall pushed him off the pavement afterwards and laughed at Harry's misery. Harry demanded another best friend.

 

The thing Niall didn't know is Harry had noticed a hot dog cart when they were driving to the interview so it wasn't hard to look for hot dogs where they were and good job to Harry because Niall hated walking when he was hungry. 

''Here she is.'' Harry grinned, pointing to the hot dog stand.

''It's a she?'' Niall laughed and started walking towards it to order his hotdog.

Harry followed and ordered his hotdog.

''Piss off, it's an expression.'' 

''Mhmm...shut up, hot dog.''

Niall finished the hot dog when Harry wasn't even started with his.

''Pig.'' Harry mumbled.

''You're a slow eater and you're jealous.''

Harry wiped Niall's face with the napkins he was handed earlier.

''What're you doing?'' Niall mumbled.

''Idiot, you have ketchup on your chin.''

''Idiot, people are looking.''

Niall glanced around before looking at Harry again. He doesn't want Harry to be the reason for his embarrassment again because he hasn't forgotten the time Niall dropped mustard down his trousers and Harry offered to get rid of the stain.

Harry threw the napkin in the bin.

''Where is my thank you,Horan?''

''Thanks, mum.'' Niall rolled his eyes and Harry grinned, finally eating his hotdog.

 

'Have you ever done their laundry? Especially their crusty laundry?'

_Always._

 

 ''You went out in the rain?'' Harry asked when Niall entered his room, his hair and clothes soaked and wet. Niall nodded and shivered. Harry asked himself why would a person be this stupid and ran upstairs to get some blankets and some spare clothes for Niall. When he came back, Niall was drying himself with Harry's towel from the guest bathroom.

''So doofus, would you now tell me what the hell you were doing wondering out in the rain?'' Harry asked, not wanting to hear the answer. For all he knew it was going to be a stupid one and he was gonna have to smack Niall in the head again.

''Got bored.'' Niall answered and oh hey, he was right.

''You. got. bored?''

Harry started to get his hand ready to smack Niall's head and give him a lecture about right and wrong for the hundreth time when Niall spoke again.

''Dunno, was thinking about stuff.''

Harry was curious. It's not like Niall to think about stuff. Usually if he has a problem he talks to one of the boys, mainly Harry and then asks for food ten minutes later.

''What kind of stuff?''

''About Ireland.'' Niall whispered and Harry nodded, understanding about Niall's homesickness.

''Wanna talk about it?'' He whispered and Niall shook his head.

''Nah, gimme your sweater, I'm freezing.''

Harry rolled his eyes and threw his 'Teenage Runaway' sweater at him. It was his favorite sweater so he hoped Niall better not mess it up by spilling peri peri sauce down it.

''Gimme your clothes, I'll put them in the wash.''

Harry took Niall's clothes to the washing machine and remembered.

''While you're here, I better give you your 'Hype' jumper that you idiotically forgot the other day.''

Niall looked up and Harry picked the jumper from the radiator and threw it in Niall's direction.

''Sick, thanks Haz,'' Niall caught the jumper in his hands and sniffed it,''You washed it as well.'''

''Yeah, you're welcome.''

Harry turned to head to the washing machine again.

''I love you.'' Niall mumbled and Harry's lips curled into a smile.

 

"Do you know their favorite thing to eat for dinner?'

 _I_ _s this even a question?_  

Harry snorts.

_Nando's. Always Nando's._

 

''Niall, what do you want for dinner?'' Harry shouted. He was getting ready to dial a takeaway because he was too lazy to cook and he was craving Chinese.

''Haz, can we have Nando's?'' Niall ran to the room and asked.

''Are you joking me?''

''Pleaseeeeeee.'' Niall begged with his puppy dog eyes and oh, here we go. Harry's worst nightmare. _Just look away, Harry, Look away._ He instructed himself.

''Fine!'' He gave in when Niall followed Harry's gaze like a lost puppy and damn you Horan for your eyes and what they can do.

 

So obviously Harry went to go get Nando's because Niall said and he quotes ''I'm an honorary guest and I should be served.'' Harry waited in queue for his order and this is ridiculous, he'd be swirling chicken chow-mein from his fork by now if Niall hadn't arrived to stay. Niall and his stupid Nando's. He grumbled.

So when Harry got Niall's usual order right, Niall gave him a kiss on the cheek and said,''Nando's is and will always be the best dinner.''

Harry wiped Niall's spit off his cheek with a stolen napkin. 

 

''Do you know their favorite shirt to sleep in?'

 _Hype_.

 

''Haz, have you seen my Hype jumper?'' Niall asked, carrying his bag with him and looking around his room for it.

''You left it at my house, you moron.''

Harry picked his bag up and started heading towards the door.

''Can we drive to yours and get it?'' He pleaded.

 _This is ridiculous_. Harry thinks. They were late for Zayn's sleepover because Niall was whining about a jumper. A jumper.

''Can you not take another jumper, look I'll even give you my 'Teenage Runaway one.' Harry argued, holding his favorite jumper in the air. If they were late again, he would never hear the end of them fucking being the reason they're late and yeah he's had enough embarrassment this year. Thank you, Tomlinson.

''No that's my favorite one to sleep in, please Haz please.'' Niall begged and Harry sighed a '' fine'' before Niall ran out of the door.

''You're driving.'' He pointed to Niall and got himself comfortable on the car. Niall can listen to indie music as his punishment.

 

'Do you know the name of the person they hate most even if you haven’t met that person?'

 _Niall loves everybody_. _Although..._

 

''Everything okay, Nialler?'' Liam asked, when he sees Niall curled up in a ball on his bunk bed with a scowl look on his face.

''Get. Harry'' He gritted and Liam did.

''Everything okay, Nialler?'' Harry mocked Liam and Liam gave him a condescending look before heading to play Fifa.

''Holly's visiting.'' He gritted with his teeth again and huffed.

''Your ex- girlfriend?''

Niall nodded. Harry loved Holly when he met her. She was sweet, bubbly and had a great sense of humor. She was perfect for Niall. Niall hated her. He didn't hate her when they were going out but after they broke up, Holly had sent nasty tweets to their fans.

''She thinks she has the guts to see me after she insulted my crazy mofos.'' Niall slammed his laptop shut and turned to face Harry.

''Niall, for the last time our fans are not called crazy mofos.'' Harry joked. Niall did not laugh.

''Look, if you want, you can come with me to Holmes Chapel. When is she visiting?''

Niall sighed, ''On my birthday.''

''That's a week away.''

Niall gave him a look as to say _well done, you know my birthday even after 3 years of being in a band._

''What I mean is, we have a week to enjoy Holmes Chapel. I'm assuming you want to go home as well.''

Harry knew Niall didn't like travelling anywhere without seeing his parents or his nephew first.

''Nah, let's go. I haven't visited Holmes Chapel properly. I want to go.''

''I'll go tell the lads.'' Harry said before he was out of the door all excited and Niall was back to his old self again.

 

''Oh but I have met Holly.'' Harry remembers and decides not to tick that one. He can't think of any other person Niall would hate so he moves on.

 

'Have you ever hung out with their friends without them there?'

_Sean's hilarious._

 

They hung out on Niall's birthday party after he couldn't find Niall and wish him happy birthday.

 

''He's probably pissed somewhere.'' Sean had said and they had bonded. He reminds himself to give Sean a ring sometimes.

 

'Do you know how they take their coffee/tea/favorite beverage?'

 _Tea: Milky with two sugars and bay leaves. Coffee: Vanilla Latte._  

He smirks.

Next.

 

'Have you heard them tell the same story to different people so many times that you could tell the story?'

He laughs.

 _Niall would probably tick this_.

 

 ''I was on a train and someone shot me.'' Harry said.

They were all lounging in a sofa with Scott Mills doing an interview for Radio 1's Big Weekend and Niall snickered behind Harry. Niall knew this story too well. Too well to recite it from the beginning to the end. Harry remembered what happened when he told Niall for the first time.

''So you were in a train and someone shot you.'' Niall repeated, making sure he's hearing it right.

'' Yeah, isn't that crazy?''

Harry never has dreams that involve him dying. Usually they're about the lads, his family or his school days. He wanted to get Niall's opinions about why he was dreaming weird lately but to his despair, Niall was not being very supportive. As always.

Niall chuckled, ''So, lemme get this straight, you were travelling on a train and suddenly this man comes up and pulls out his gun and shoots you?'' 

''It's not funny.'' Harry pouted. Niall laughed even harder, so hard that he ended up on the floor. Maybe Harry might have shoved him there.

''Is my death really that funny to you?''

Harry stood up and stuck his hand out for Niall. Niall didn't take it and stood up himself.

''You have some weird dreams mate.'' Niall laughed even harder before he was tackled on the floor by Harry. '

'Fine, stay on the floor you assdick.'' Harry yelled in his ear and Niall spent the rest of the day rolling on the floor and giggling like a four year old.

 

'Are there pieces of clothing that you both wear and you can’t really remember who originally bought them?' 

  _All the time. Especially that blue shirt._

 

''Haz, can you believe it! Our own perfume.'' Niall squealed.

 _Yeah yeah sure, I look interested._   Harry thought. What he found more interesting was the shirt Niall was wearing.

''Is that my shirt?'' Harry's eyes widened.He was planning to wear that shirt to the club he was going with Grimmy. How did Niall find it anyway?

''No it's mine.'' Niall looked confused. He's pretty sure Harry does not own a blue shirt and he remembered getting it out of his closet, not Harry's.

''No it's mine, remember I wore it to that club we went to.''

Harry was pretty sure he wore it first and not Niall. He owns it right?

'And I wore it the next day.'' Niall mentioned. Niall was sure Harry took the shirt from Niall's closet cause Harry was in his room so he took it from Harry's because it belongs to him.

''See, you borrowed it from me cause you wore it the next day.''

''Harry, I took it from you because it's mine.''

Niall has no time to argue about who this shirt belongs to. They're late and Niall wished Harry would just drop the subject.

''Harry, let's go.''

''Fine, but please return my shirt after you wore it today, thank you.'' Harry said in a cashier tone.

''Harry Styles, please know that I'm not returning the shirt because it's mine,thank you.'' Niall mocked.

 

Harry still hasn't got the shirt back.

 

'Do you have joint custody over an object (couch, television, etc.)?'  

_Friends._

 

''Haz, you ready?'' Niall shouted, getting the popcorn out from the microwave.

''Just a sec, need to get our special blankets out.'' Harry shouted back.

''Forgot about the special blanket.'' He mumbled and laughed because that is the most important thing.

Harry carried the blanket to their special couch and sat down.

''I'm here, I'm here.'' 

''Power rangers sheets?'' Niall asked.

''Got them for Christmas as a joke from Louis and Zayn.'' He mumbled and chose the episode.

''They're obsessed with power rangers aren't they?'' Niall cuddled in the blanket and scooted closer to Harry.

''Yeah.'' He mumbled.

''Okay, got the blankets, the special sofa, special TV Show, special episode. Got the beers?'' Niall asked.

''Yeah, in the fridge.'' Niall stood up to get the beer out from the fridge and silently fist pumped to himself because Harry had learned his lesson and had got them Guiness.

''Okay, any time one of us cries, we take a sip.''

Niall got a beer out of the fridge and handed one to Harry. He knew he was going to win this challenge, pissed or not pissed. Harry was a massive softie in the band and he was not going to last long.

''I'm gonna win this challenge.'' Harry smirked.

_Liar._

''You're the worst crier in the band, please I got this.'' Niall smirked and pressed play. Not before he was smacked on the head by Harry.

 

'Do you know the color of their toothbrush?'

_Green._

Reminds him of Ireland and also the colour of Harry's eyes.

Okay the last part is not true but Niall does love Harry's eyes. He hopes he does. He thinks he has dreamy eyes. 

 

'Have you ever finished each other’s sentences? Like actually though?'

 

''Niall, I want a dog.'' Harry whined. Niall rolled his eyes. _Oh boy here we go._ Harry was obsessed with getting a dog after they watched a dogumentary. A dog documentary. That was Harry's actual pun.

''I want a-''

''You want a poodle because it looks like your hair or it looks like your teddy bear named Teddy, yeah I know.''

Niall got up from the sofa to wash the dishes.

''I want to name him-''

''You want to name him Teddy because your teddy bear was so precious, Harry we've been over this.''

Niall picked Harry's dirty plate up and walked to the kitchen.

''I wasn't finished.'' Harry whined. Niall set the dirty plate down again and Harry ate his spaghetti. '

'This is too good.'' He mumbled and Niall rolled his eyes.

''but Niall, can we get a dog though?'' He asked, spaghetti hanging from his mouth. Niall grimaced and pointed to his own chin to tell Harry.

Harry wiped his mouth and pouted after it was clean again.

''Who will look after the dog, we're too busy on tour.''

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Niall interrupted him.

''Don't say your mum, dad, or your sister and do not even involve my family into this.'' He warned Harry.

''Why not my mum, she's great with Dusty.''

''She has too much to take care of. It's gonna be hectic.''

Niall remembered going to Harry's house on The X Factor  days and feeding the chickens and having a dog next to a chicken is really not a good idea.

''They can take care of him in the London house.'' Harry mumbled and twirled his spaghetti.

''If you like dogs so much,go to Danielle's. She's got Loki.''

Niall got flicked in the face by a spaghetti afterwards.

 

'Have you ever fully communicated without uttering a single word?'

 

Niall was the first one to know Harry was home. His twitter timelines were filled with candids of Harry in Heathrow. What he didn't understand was what the hell Harry was doing in his front door and not on the plane to Holmes Chapel.

''Liam and Sophia broke up.''

Ahh.

Harry and Niall both knew Liam was a crier when it came to breakups. He cried for a week when he and Danielle broke up and this was gonna be another ugly week.

''Shit,Harry let's go.'' Niall quickly ran to his kitchen counter to grab his keys.

''It's okay,I'll drive.'' Harry stopped him and he nodded, leaving his keys on the counter where it was.

 

When Niall and Harry arrived, the whole room was a mess. There were clothes everywhere; Niall assumed Liam had just arrived. Liam was buried under his blankets and mountains of snots and tissues. Zayn was sitting next to him, hugging and whispering things to him. Louis was calling his mum and explaining the reason why he wasn't coming home.

''Liam, it's me and Niall.'' Harry knocked on his door even though it was open.

''Hi guys.'' Liam greeted and patted his bed , motioning them to sit down.

''Payno, what happened?'' Niall asked, going to sit next to Zayn. Zayn got up from where he was sat to give Niall a place to sit and went to call his mum.

''Me and Sophia were talking on Skype before I boarded my plane and she said that our relationship wasn't working out because I was too busy with tour and she was too busy with her studies.'' Liam explained. Niall scooted closer to Liam and gave him a side hug, burrowing his face in his neck.

I'm so sorry man.'' Harry said before he pulled a chair from the corner of Liam's room and sat down.  
Niall gave him a look when Liam clung to him and cried on his shoulders and Harry understood. Harry gave him a look back and Louis finally spoke

''Look, I'll handle Liam. You guys go and unpack. Harry you go call your mum and tell her we'll be staying in London a little longer.''

''Alright, thanks Lou.'' Niall gave him a hug on his way out and Louis nodded.

''We're taking Liam drinking so he can get really pissed and forget about this whole thing so call me at 8.''

Harry nodded, hugged Louis and followed Niall outside.

 

''So, you want to hang out and play Fifa, drink some beers?'' Harry raised his eyebrow and Niall grinned at him.

''Good. You got my message.''

 

'Have you ever realized you've adopted their manner of speaking without meaning to?'

Harry smirks.

_'What's the craic?'_

 

'Have you ever burped in front of them?'

Why is he even answering this question? Niall is the king of burps and farts.

He ticks it anyway along with the two questions that asks about farts.

 

'Have you ever accidentally farted in front of them?'

Harry snorts.  Niall's not sorry about his farts.

 

'Have you ever purposely farted in front of them?'

He stands on his previous answer and moves on.

 

'Have you ever taken a poop while they were in the house?'

Harry rolls his eyes. Again, Niall's supposed to be answering this.

 

''Niall!?'' Harry shouted, '' I'm here!''

''I'm in the toilet.'' Niall shouted back and Harry set the food down on the table.

''I'm having a shit.'' He added and Harry made a fake sick noise.

''Yeah, tell the whole world, Horan.'' Harry shouted back. He can't see it but he was sure Niall was giving him the finger from where he was.

 

'Have you ever peed with the door open while they were in the house?'

 

''Niall are you in the toi-what are you doing?'' Harry screamed and covered his eyes with his hands.

''Taking a piss.'' Niall shrugged nonchalantly.

''With the door open!?'' Harry shouted, removing his hands and opening his eyes.

''Didn't know you were coming over.''

Niall pulled his pants up and zipped it.

''Wash your hands, you filthy face.'' Harry ordered him, pointing to the sink and giving him a serious face.

''I was going to, calm down.'' Harry turned to leave not before he was splashed in the face by Niall's wet hands. You irish fucker was the last thing that was heard before the bathroom was turned into a wet T shirt contest. Harry was assigned the cleaner. The cleaner hated his job because his boss was a complete twat.

 

'Have you ever pooped with the door open while they were in the house?'

 

''Let it go, let it gooooooo.''

Niall was singing and Harry was tuning into Britain's got Talent and enjoying his chocolate chip muffins. He was having a hard time concentrating on the show because NIALL WAS TAKING A SHIT WITH THE DOOR OPEN.

''Learn to close the door when you do your business, I can't concentrate here!'' Harry shouted.

''My house, my rules.'' Niall shouted back and Harry's never heard anything ridiculous in his life.

 

'Have you ever used the toilet to pee while they were taking a shower? (or vice versa?)'

 _Vice Versa?_  

Harry snorts.

_No way._

 

It was Harry's idea for a sleepover. The lads agreed they hadn't seen each other in a long time and they needed catching up. They agreed Harry's house for the location since it was his idea and also since Harry's house was massive.

Harry wanted to take a nice, hot shower before he can cook himself brunch but his idea was demolished when he heard the door open and the sound of footsteps creaking in his floorboards. He panicked because fuck, he was getting attacked in the shower at this time of the day and he had no idea who would have the idea to do such a thing at 11'o clock in the morning. He mentally smacked himself for getting too paranoid and over thinking and decided to peek and figure out who it is from his shower curtain. It was Niall. He wanted to smack himself real this time because he forgot Niall had an emergency key to his flat and he let himself in because there was no way a burglar would attack a person in their house when their doors were locked. Harry finally remembered what the real issue was and cleared his throat to get Niall's attention.

''Do you mind Horan?'' He said when Niall pulled his zipper down and smiled at Harry who was still standing naked in the shower with his head peeked out from the curtains.

''Sorry mate, was desperate for a wee.''

Niall pulled his zipper up and moved to the sink to wash his hands. Niall noticed that there was barely any hand wash left and Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to his cabinet. Niall nodded and got a new hand wash out from Harry's cabinet and started washing his hands.

Harry turned back to his shower and closed the curtain. Niall finished washing his hands and picked Harry's hand towel to dry his hands.

''Why are you here so early anyway?'' You're not supposed to be here til 6.'' 

''I was bored and hungry and you're a good cook.'' Niall shrugged. When he woke up this morning he didn't feel like making anything knowing Harry will cook him breakfast and make him cook dinner with him. Niall doesn't like admitting it but he liked cooking with Harry.

''Well I'm busy here so no breakfast for you princess.''

Niall hung the towel back on the rack and exited the bathroom not before he yelled ''be quick, princess needs food.'' Niall was sure Harry was going to make him cut the sausages or get the eggs ready but he didn't mind one tiny bit because like he said before, he loved cooking with Harry.

 

'Have you ever bathed or showered with them in a nonsexual setting?'

 

''Harry, where are you?'' Niall yelled. They were supposed to be working on a song together for their fourth album and Niall wanted to get it over and done with so he could go and work with Danny and Dougie.

''I'm in the bathroom.'' He heard back.

''Mind if I join you?'' Niall joked.

''Sure, the more the merrier.'' Harry yelled back.

Niall cackled and dropped his bag on the sofa to go find Harry. When he did find Harry, his head was laid back and he had his eyes closed. There were scented candles laid out everywhere and Niall recognized the scent as vanilla. Harry was humming the melody he and Niall had worked on for the past few days. When he noticed Niall entering the room, he sat up and motioned Niall to join him.

''Japanese Spa lavender treatment, Christ Harry how much girlier can you get?'' Niall read his bath cream out loud.

Harry mumbled,''it smells nice,'' not before Niall was in a full fit of laughter. Niall had seen Harry's boat he had with him to keep himself from not sinking.

''Got the idea from Friends eh?'' Niall teased and Harry smeared soap in his face.

''Stop talking and join me, Santa Claus.'' Harry said and Niall did a Santa Claus laugh.

''Ho, ho, ho'' He rubbed his belly and stroked his 'beard.'

Niall got up from where he was sitting to take off his clothes.

''No peeking.'' He pointed to Harry.

Harry made a face, ''You act like I haven't seen you naked before.''

Niall cackled and sat himself next to Harry.

''Hmm...this does smell nice.''

He inhaled the bath cream and the candles and Harry nodded a ''told you so.'' Niall smeared soap all over Harry's face and cackled.

''What the fuck Horan?'' Harry yelled and blew some soap in Niall's direction. It turned into a soap bubble fight afterwards and they completely forgot about their song.

 

'Have you ever taken care of them when they were sick? Like, ugly sick?'

 

Harry was really worried. It was not like Niall to miss a rehearsal-even though the boy was 200% lazy in the morning with no energy whatsoever to sing or dance. Niall was still early to rehearsals and enthusiastic which Harry still couldn't figure out why.

But it wasn't like the lads to miss rehearsal as well because they were equally dedicated as he was unless they fucked off somewhere before planning to rehearse and that is really not professional in Harry's case cause they have to be on stage in 18 days. But then his questions were answered when Louis sent him a text with usage of maximum amounts of caps lock and exclamation points and Harry was out the door in 30 seconds. _NIALL'S SICK, COME QUICK!!!!!!!!_ the text had said.

Harry bumped into Paul on the way who was looking for Harry as well. He nodded to signal Harry so he can take him home and Harry got in the car. Paul knew Niall wasn't going to feel better without Harry with him so he understood why Harry was rushing to get in the van. Harry texted Louis on his way to Niall and drummed his fingers in the car seat wishing they'd get to Niall's already. When they did, he ran to the front door nearly tripping on Niall's shoes.

Niall's bedroom was a mess. It was filled with mountains of tissues and clothes and the sounds of coughing. (Harry felt a bit deja vu.) The boys were all seated in each side of Niall's bed- Zayn rubbing Niall's tummy and Louis and Liam feeding him some chicken soup.

''Ni, it's me.'' Harry plopped himself on an empty chair that was next to Liam. Niall sat himself up and hugged Harry, clinging onto him and Harry stroked his hair.

''How's he doing?'' Harry turned to Louis who set the bowl down on Niall's bedside table and felt Niall's forehead.

''He was puking an hour ago but the nausea seemed to stop, he has a high temperature and now he's coughing a lot.''

The boys all nodded and Niall coughed again.

''That sounds like a flu...why are you feeding him chicken soup?''

Harry took the bowl from the bedside table to take it downstairs. The soup was barely touched and it was already getting cold.

''He was coughing so we figured chicken soup might help.''

Harry shook his head and said, ''No, no he should be drinking lots of water or taking some medicine.''

He then stood up to get Niall some water from downstairs.

''Get Paul to get him some lemsips.'' He ordered the boys. They all nodded and got up to leave when he spoke again. ''and you lot can go home, I'll take care of him.'' They nodded again and Harry moved himself to sit beside Niall in his bed.

''Ni, how you feeling?'' He asked. Niall pointed to the bin that was next to him and Harry nodded.

''I think we need to clean this bin just in case you throw up again.''

Harry took the bin from Niall to go downstairs, ''I'll get you some water and we'll see if you have any tablets.''

Niall nodded and Harry went downstairs to clean the bin out.

After he cleaned the bin out, he looked around the room for some empty bottles lying around. He found one and filled it with water for Niall. He set the bottle on Niall's kitchen counter and went to his bathroom to look for some tablets. Niall had some paracetamols tablets left and Harry slipped those in his jeans pocket. He carried the bin on one hand and the water bottle on the other and went back upstairs.

''Ni, have you got a headache?'' He asked and Niall nodded. Harry took the tablets from his pockets and handed one to Niall.

''Take one it will get rid of it.''

Niall swallowed the tablets with some water and made a disgusted face.

''Get some sleep, I'll be downstairs if you need me.'' 

Harry turned around to leave when Niall tugged on his sleeve.

''Haz, will you sing for me?'' Niall croaked out and Harry nodded.

He sat down again on the bed again, ''Sure, what song?'' 

Niall closed his eyes, "Anything."

''I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change  
An August summer night.''

 

Niall recovered quickly enough and downloaded his new favorite song in his phone.

 

'Have you ever had to rescue them with toilet paper when they ran out?'

 

''HARRY!'' Niall yelled through his phone and for a second, Harry went deaf.

Harry rubbed his ear hoping he didn't go deaf from Niall's yells through the phone and put him on loud speaker.

''Niall Horan, to what do I owe the pleasure?''

''I'm out of toilet paper.'' Niall whined and Harry rolled his eyes. Someday Niall is going to call him for a serious reason and Harry is not gonna answer the phone, no matter how many times that annoying ringtone echoes through his house.

''What do you want me to do with it?''

He didn't wait for the answer because hw already was out of his sofa to go to his bathroom to get some toilet paper for Niall; he's such a good friend.

''Are you getting me some? Good boy.''

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a plastic bag to put the toilet paper in it. He would look like a weirdo to people if he just carried a toilet paper in his hand. A boy band member going for a shit in someone's house? Lovely. They would mutter.

 

'Have you ever had to rescue them with toilet paper when they ran out but instead stood just out of arm’s reach and taunted them with it?'

 

Niall had learned his lesson and closed the door this time and Harry had never been so proud.

''NIALL I'M HERE.'' he yelled and Niall stuck his hand out from the door. Harry decided to taunt him so that Niall learns his lessons and buys enough toilet paper next time.

''Harry I can't reach it.''

Harry silently giggled to himself and moved the paper further away from Niall everytime it got close to him.

''Are you fucking with me Styles?'' Niall yelled when he finally understood what Harry was doing to him and Harry loudly giggled this time.

''Teaching you a lesson so that next time you buy enough toilet paper and I don't have to come over.''

''Yeah yeah lesson learned. Now hand me that paper Mr Assdick.''

Harry decided to torture him more because that was rude and he's pretty sure his surname isn't Assdick.

''Alright I'm sorry, Mr Awesome Mighty Lord Styles.''

Niall finally got what he wanted and Harry got a slap on the face from Niall's wet, just washed hands after he was done.

 

'Have you ever realized why they were upset before they even told you why they were upset?'

 

Harry was not feeling it tonight. His body was rejecting him to go to sleep and he was suffering hugely from insomnia. Great, just what he needed when he had to get up early in the morning tomorrow.

He decided to watch TV and hope Family Guy is still on when his doorbell rang. _Who the hell is this person and what the hell do they want from him at this time of the night?_ He wondered and got up to answer the door. He regretted standing up from his comfortable seat because he heard a click and his door opening. Obviously it was Niall because he was the only person with a spare key and what the hell did he want? He was about to question Niall about his decisions of arriving at his house at such a late hour when he got interrupted by sniffling sounds and Niall crying.

''Oh shit, Niall you okay?''

Harry quickly got up from his sofa to find the remote and turn the TV off so he can run and hug his best friend who was wiping his tears and taking off his shoes. Niall shook his head and Harry understood it as I don't want to talk so gimme your best Sherlock Holmes knowledge and try to figure out what's wrong with me.

Harry took Niall inside and ran to the kitchen to make Niall's favorite tea.

''Is everything okay back home?''

Niall nodded and Harry got two mugs out of his cupboard. He chose Niall's favorite mug that he had ''accidentally'' left at Harry's and waited for the water to boil.

''Want anything else, Nialler?''

Niall shook his head and Harry nodded putting his cookie jar back where they came from. Usually when Niall's upset he eats so this must be really serious because Niall, the foodie was rejecting a cookie.

''This must be really serious,you usually finish my cookies.''

Niall nodded, exhaled a heavy sigh and Harry sat down to talk to him. That tea can wait.

''Niall did anyone say anything to you?''

Niall shook his head and Harry dug down even deeper.

''Is this to do with girls?''

Niall did not nod or shake his head. That must be it. Harry thought.

''Holly?''

Niall nodded. He took one of Harry's cushions and cuddled it closer to him.

''What did Holly do?''

Niall did not say anything and Harry prompted him to talk. Niall sighed one more time before he whispered, ''She called me a faggot.''

Niall was gay. No one knew except his family members or the boys. Niall's biggest insecurity was coming out because he was worried his sexuality was going to ruin the boys' career. Even though Harry and the rest of the boys assured Niall it wasn't, Niall still wasn't convinced.

''Niall you usually don't care about what people say.'' Harry reminded him. Niall was the most carefree person Harry had ever met in his life and that was the best feature about him. He was sometimes jealous of the way Niall handled hate because he wished he was as strong as Niall was.

''She threatened to tell the whole world about it,'' Niall continued and Harry finally understood, ''She found out about my crush and she threatened to tell the world about it.''

Niall had a crush on someone. Harry had found out when the boys were all pissed drunk after a trip to Funky Buddha(Liam's request of course.) and they decided to play pissed version of Truth or Dare. Niall wouldn't tell any of the boys who it is because he says ''it's not a big deal.'' whenever it gets mentioned. Harry is a little jealous of the guy but he supports Niall 100% and secretly dreams Niall's secret crush is him.

''So? What happens if she does?''

Niall didn't answer and Harry motioned Niall to say more.

''It'll ruin his career.'' Ah. So it was someone from the media.

''Niall, who is it?'' Harry asked, looking into his eyes. Niall avoided eye contact and his whole body turned stiff. Harry tried to calm him by rubbing his back but Niall flinched when Harry's hand made in contact with his skin.

''Niall, it's okay you don't have to tell me,'' Niall finally relaxed,  ''Even though I don't know who this person is, I'm sure you liking him is not going to influence his career.''

Niall did not answer and instead turned to look at Harry. Harry gave him a smile and continued,'' If it does influence his career he is not worth holding onto.''

Niall finally smiled and mumbled a ''thanks.'' before he was pulled into a hug. Niall did not care about what Holly said or was planning to do from that day onwards.

 

'Have you ever seen them ugly cry?'

 

''Notebook again Haz?'' Louis rolled his eyes and shoved Zayn to tell him to budge up so he could sit. The boys decided to do a movie night before they get ready for their stadium tour.They nominated Harry to pick the movie and realized they made a huge mistake which was why they were moaning in their seats and Harry was excitedly putting the movie on.

''Stop complaining, it's a classic.'' He said before he sat himself on the an empty seat next to Niall and put the popcorn on his lap. The boys all grumbled an 'okay.' and Zayn got ready for his nap. Harry flicked him with a popcorn when he left to get himself sleeping bags and Niall smacked him on the head for wasting food.

 

Halfway through the movie, Harry looked around to see how the boys were doing; They all had fallen asleep, traitors. Niall had not fallen asleep and he was crying. Oh not just not crying, Ugly crying.

''Dude you crying?''

Niall hit him on his chest.

''Why is she marrying him, she belongs to Noah.'' Niall asked Harry who was passing him some tissues and not laughing at his best friend.

''Shut up this is sad.'' Niall explained himself and Harry nodded to agree and turned to watch the movie again. Harry may have also taken a sneaky video of Niall crying on that day but it did make him giggle when he's feeling sad so yeah it is too precious to delete.

 

Niall still hasn't found the video as of now yet.

 

'Do you know their passwords?'

 

''Niall, where's your phone?'' Harry asked one day when Niall was cooking them some breakfast. Niall patted his jeans pocket and Harry nodded taking Niall's phone out from his pocket.

''Can I borrow it for a second would have been nice to ask first.''

Harry stuck his tongue out and Niall did the same.

''Ugh Niall, you changed your password again.''

Niall snatched the phone from his hands and unlocked his phone. He handed the phone back to Harry.

''Lemme guess...1309?'' Harry guessed and Niall smirked.

'' I don't use the same password for everything Harry.''

''1393?'' Harry second guessed. By the look of Niall's face, he was right.

''.....no.'' Niall denied and Harry pressed the numbers on Niall's phone. It unlocked and flashed a picture of the boys as a background.

''Oh really Niall because I just unlocked your phone and solved your password again.''

Niall snatched the phone from Harry's hand again to change his password.

''Oooh,you better make it hard otherwise I'm gonna solve it again.''

Niall flipped him off and changed the password to Harry's birthday.

Harry found out a week later and called him cute. Niall pushed him off the bed.

 

'Do you have a key to their place?'

 

''So what's the emergency?'' Harry plopped himself on Niall's sofa and stretched his legs out. Niall shoved his legs off so he could have a place to sit.

''I got some spare keys and I want you to have one,'' Niall handed the spare keys to Harry in his hand and Harry stared at it, ''I already have a key to yours, just thought I'd return the favour.''

Harry slowly nodded and Niall grinned.

''This is the big emergency?''

Niall nodded and Harry groaned.

''Someday Niall you are going to get attack by a bear and I'm not going to be there.''

Niall followed Harry to his kitchen and accepted the beer that was handed to him.

''Obviously, I can fight the bear by myself.'' Niall flexed his muscles and kissed it.

''You're as terrifying as a baby penguin.''

Niall glared at him and Harry took a sip in his beer and smirked.

''I said that three years ago, I've changed.''

Harry gave him a thumbs up and a fake smile and went to sit down on the sofa.

''You and me, arm wrestle.''

Harry laughed and pulled his sleeves up to get ready, ''Whatever you say, loser.''

Niall angrily set his beer down on the table and got ready, ''Oh it is on.'' 

 

Harry let Niall win. Niall did not know and did a half hour victory dance which secretly made Harry's heart swell up.

 

'DO YOU HAVE A KEY TO THEIR HEART?'

Harry rolls his eyes.

 _So cheesy._  

He ticks that one anyway.

 

''Harry, let's make a pact.'' Niall said one day when they were laying down on the floor after a round of wrestling and staring at the ceiling.

''About?''

Niall turned his body to face Harry and cross his leg with his.

''If we're both 40 and we're not married...you and I get married.''

Harry laughed and smacked Niall's face with his hand and Niall sat up straight.

''Fine, you can continue to be married with a tart.'' Niall rubbed his cheek and Harry sat up straight as well.

''I didn't say no, did I?'' Harry whispered in Niall's ear and Niall shifted away.

''Looked like it.'' He mumbled.

''You didn't ask me properly,'' Harry said louder this time and Niall rolled his eyes, ''if you want to be married to someone you have to propose.''

Niall stood up to kneel down on his knee.

''Stand up you moron.'' He commanded and Harry slowly stood up. Niall cleared his throat which made Harry giggle. Niall shushed him.

''Harold Edwardo Styles, light of my life,keeper of my heart, fire to my loins...will you do the honor of marrying me when we're both 40 and single?''

Harry did not answer.

'Well?'' Niall sat down on the floor and waited. Harry still did not answer.

''WELL?'' He shouted this time. 

''Nope.'' Harry said, popping the p. 

''You made me do all that just to say no?''

Harry walked to where Niall was sat on the floor and sat down to face him.

''I was joking you dick, always had a plan of marrying you one day.''

Niall punched his arm.

''I'd marry...Niall.'' Harry quoted what he said in a radio interview with Grimmy and Niall shoved him which made Harry fall backwards on the floor.

''I better have a good looking boyfriend to get away from a freak like you.'' said Niall and Harry pulled Niall's sleeve down so he was laid on the floor with him.

''No one's as good looking as me.'' said Harry.

''I thought Zayn was the vain one of the band.'' Niall giggled and Harry rested his leg on top of Niall's.

''He is, you just don't find him good looking.''

Zayn was good looking with his cheekbones and jawline. Maybe Niall did find Zayn good looking, Harry doesn't know that.

''How do you know that?''

Harry smirked and turned to face Niall.

''You find me good looking.''

He snorted.

''Keep on dreaming Styles.''

Harry smacked his chest.

''Be nice to your fiancé.'' He said in a serious tone.

''You're not my fiancé.''

Niall sat up and Harry pulled him down again.

''You're my fiancé until you find a boyfriend.''

He pulled Niall closer to him and hugged him tight to keep Niall from escaping.

''That's not the rule.'' Niall muffled under Harry's hug.

''You said it yourself, I'm a keeper of your heart,''Harry let Niall go this time and Niall let out a huge breath of sigh, ''I'm the only person with a key to your heart. No one else is going in.''

''Haz, I only said that stuff to make the proposal seem real, I was in the zone.''

Harry shook his head. ''I'm believing it.''

Niall let Harry do whatever he wanted and went to turn on his TV.

Harry joined Niall on the sofa and cuddled Niall's pillow.

''Move your ass, fiancé.'' 

''Who was the one who said to be nice to your fiancé?'' Niall questioned and earned himself a pinch in the arm.

''Shut up and see if Friends is on.''

 

'Did you roll your eyes at that last one because it’s corny but you clicked it because it’s also true, you’re in L-O-V-E?'

Harry is indeed in love with Niall.

He sighs, scrolling down on the quiz and realising he's almost done. It was fun pretending to be in a relationship with Niall and remembering all the memories. Harry ticks the second last question and moves on.

'Do you consider yourselves emotionally close without subscribing to arbitrary indications of togetherness?'

Harry ticks that one as well and silently waits for his result.

'You’re closer than most conjoined twins, emotionally speaking. Congrats on finding your soul’s counterpart in another human being.' He reads out, he doesn't know what to say. His thoughts get interrupted by Niall walking in the room.

''Having fun?'' He asks and Harry gets startled by his voice. Harry slowly nods, remembers the quiz and hides his laptop away from Niall.

''What's that in your hand?'' Harry asks and Niall places the bag in front of Harry.

''I got you Mcdonalds.''

Harry fake gasps and snatches the bag, ''You went to McDonald's without me!''

He looks inside the bag to see if Niall got his order right. He did.

''At least I got you some.''

Niall plops himself on the bed next to Harry. He lifts the laptop up to make him a place to sit and sees the test result.

''Oh yeah, your dumb test,'' He reads the result, ''Looks pretty good to me, who was it?''

Harry doesn't answer. 

''Kendall, Taylor, Cara? Just say stop.''

Harry bites into his burger and says nothing.

''It wasn't any of them.'' He mumbles and puts the burger back in its box.

''Huh. Who was it then?''

Harry groans and Niall raises his eyebrow.

''It doesn't matter to you.''

Harry takes his fries out to eat and offers some to Niall. He shakes his head.

''You don't have a significant other Harry.''

Harry pours the fries into the paper plate and tears the ketchup open.

''Harry, stop eating and tell me who did you do about?''

Harry drops the ketchup in the plate.

''You.'' He whispers.

''What's that?''

''I did about you and me Niall.'' Harry shouts. He sees Niall's reaction and shuts up again.

''Why?'' Niall asks. Harry finally dips his fries into the ketchup and eats it. Niall takes his plate away from him.

''Harry, answer the question.'' Niall sternly says. Harry sighs.

''It was only for fun Niall.'' He says with a hint of hurt in his voice.

''Harry, it took you long to answer my question, surely this is not a joke,'' Harry looks down on his bedsheets, ''Was it a joke Harry?'' .

''...No.'' Harry breathes out. He looks up to see Niall's reaction. He catches Niall's eye and looks down again.

''Harry, why?'' Niall softly whispers. He can hear Niall slowing taking a deep breath almost like he's afraid of Harry's answer. Time to say it, Harry. He instructs himself.

''Because I like you,'' He looks up to see Niall looking at him, ''I wanted to see if the fans were right about our relationship being cute.'' 

''Niall, I know you like another person but I like you and I always will,'' Harry stands up to face Niall, ''Even though your heart belongs to another person.''

''What makes you think I like someone else?'' Harry lets out a tiny gasp, ''What makes you think the person I like is not you?'' 

''Harry, the person I have a crush on is you.''

Harry thinks he's dreaming because he did not just hear Niall saying he likes him. It's all a dream , I'm going to wake up and it's going to be a bitter dream. He thinks.

''Harry do you remember when I came to your house drenched in rain?''

Harry nods and laughs because Niall was so stupid at that time.

''The time I said I love you, I meant it.'' Niall had said I love you to him after he had volunteered to wash his wet clothes for him. Harry had assumed it was in a platonic way and had shrugged it off.

Niall looks down at his shoes and shyly smiles, ''And I wasn't thinking about Ireland, I was thinking about you.'' 

''I was thinking about confessing that night.'' He whispers and kicks the ground to distract himself.

Harry moves closer to where Niall was and asks, ''Why didn't you?'' 

''Because I was too nervous.'' 

''The crush Holly meant...was that me?''

Niall nods and Harry's wishes come true. Niall's secret crush he drunkenly admitted when playing Truth or Dare was indeed him.

Harry smiles and links their hands together. Niall hesitates but intertwines his hand with Harry's.

''How long Niall?''

''Ever since you came to Mullingar.''

Harry breaks their hands off.

''You had a crush on me for that long?'' Niall nods and Harry groans.

''Niall, why didn't you say anything?''

''Because I was sure it was just going to be a crush so I let it go and made myself move on, even though it didn't work, I stayed strong.''

Niall finds Harry's hand and links it with his again.

''What about you?''

Harry thinks about the time he had told Niall about his self harming.

''Since I told you about my....'' He hesitates but it's fine because Niall understands.

''You helped me overcome it.'' Niall nods and murmurs a ''good.'' then he realises the situation they are in right now and laughs.

''Can't believe we are talking about our relationship because of a stupid quiz.''

''It's not stupid, it brought us together.'' Harry nudges him and Niall laughs.

''Oh, so we're together now?'' Niall jokes and Harry pushes him off. He crosses his arms and turns his back so he's not facing him.

''You didn't ask me properly,'' Niall quotes Harry, ''If you want to be in a relationship with someone you have to ask.''

Harry finally remembers what Niall is doing and sticks his tongue out.

''I said that to you on our ''proposal. Stop stealing ideas.''

Niall laughs and wraps his arms around him and whispers, ''I was joking you dick, always had a plan of being yours one day.''

Harry huffs, ''Copyright infringement Niall.'' 

Niall smacks him on the back before he cuddles into Harry again.

''Yeah, yeah are we gonna kiss now or what?''

''Will you do another quiz with me?''

Niall rolls his eyes at Harry's begging and nods a yes.

''It's How Stereotypically Irish Are You?''

Harry untangles himself from Niall and shoves his laptop at his face. Niall gives him a sarcastic yay in return.

''I was planning to do it to see how Irish I am.''

Niall snorts and sits down on Harry's bed.

''As long as we're kissing afterwards I'm happy.''

He pats the side next to him and Harry excitedly sits down on the spot.

''We are gonna kiss and do other stuff as well.'' He promises and Niall cannot say no to that.

''I'm gonna get good results and then you'll see how well I fit into Ireland.''

Niall will finally see how much he's good at being Irish and be proud of him. (and give him a reward.)

''Yeah yeah just click on it.'' He hears Niall say before he's clicking on the quiz with one hand and cuddling with Niall on the other.

 

Harry loves Buzzfeed even more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Harry sings is Wind of Change by Scorpions. My sister used to sing it to me when I wasn't feeling good. It always puts me in a good mood.
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me at:  
> narrycanmarry.tumblr.com


End file.
